Punishment
by jm1681
Summary: Follows Round Two. Something's wrong with Revy and she won't say what. After someone hits on her at the Yellow Flag, things take a turn for the worse. Rock/Revy, M for dark themes, language, and graphic violence. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Black Lagoon, any of its characters, or any of the properties mentioned herein.

Follows Round Two, maybe 3-4 months down the line.

I was struggling to come up with an idea for the next part in the little lore I started with "Revy fix Rock fix Revy" and on Tuesday, I started writing this one scene and out came a line that I built the entire story from. I don't know how it happened, or whether or not I'm overreacting, but I _think,_ I went to a dark place here. I broke down a couple of times during proof-reads and as I was reading it was like, "Wow, I can't believe I did that."

And no, I did **NOT** go to the "other" dark place that involves rape.

* * *

"So how's it goin' with Rock?" Eda asked.

Revy slipped round after round into a long, polished magazine, "Can't see how that's any of _your_ business."

"Oh come on Revy. Everyone knows you two have become quite a happy couple these past few months. All this time and you've never even told me how he is in the sack, what gives?"

Revy clicked the magazine into her new M93R Praiyachat custom and growled at Eda, "All you need to know is that we're good. You even try fucking things up between us and you're fuckin' dead."

Eda laughed, "I gotta say, I never thought I'd see the day Two-hands would get this bent outta shape over a guy. It's pretty cute actually."

Revy racked the M93 revealing compensation in the extended barrel and took aim down range, "I'm warning you Eda…" She bottomed out the trigger, the muzzle staying almost flat as the gun dumped its 40 rounds into the paper dummy at the end of the range. The M93's slide locked back and she continued, "…leave it the fuck alone."

Amused, and mildly unsettled by Revy's prowess with a gun, Eda replied, "Fine, fine. I don't see what the big deal is; I tell you all about the guys I fuck."

"Yeah but you fuck just about every guy you meet. You might as well be telling me what you ate for breakfast."

As Revy took a seat at the table behind their booth at the gun range, Eda stood and approached the line.

"Speaking of fucking, did I tell you about Abrego's new sidekick?"

"Nope."

Eda smiled, "That guy can go for hours."

She proceed to empty her 17L into the target sheet and Revy replied, clearly less than amused, "Fascinating."

Frustrated at Revy's lack of enthusiasm, Eda turned and yelled, "Jesus bitch, could you be any more dull?! Before you and Rock started goin' at you were fun to talk to!"

Revy's expression was somber and her silence at Eda's badgering was just long enough for Eda to realize there was something more going on with her friend.

She calmed her tone and asked again, "Revy?"

Revy was now staring off, completely zoned out and Eda again asked, this time louder, "Revy?!"

"Huh?" She replied as she looked up at Eda.

"Are you alright?" the nun asked with genuine concern, "You look like shit?"

Again Revy racked the M93 and switched places with Eda, "I'm fine."

She took aim at the target and a single thought burned a hole in her brain over and over again, _"What the fuck am I gonna tell Rock?"_

-

On the shore of Phuket beach, Dutch and Rock sat back, fishing poles in hand.

"So how are things with Revy?"

"Good, real good actually. She _does_ have her moments when she's every bit as cold and terrifying as she's capable of, but lately when she goes off for no reason, she usually apologizes."

"No shit?" Dutch replied, "If you can get that girl to apologize for anything, it's gotta be true love."

Rock chuckled, "I think so. Ya know, I'll never forget the first time I saw her. Those few seconds before she drew her cutlass on me, I was completely enamored with her. If you told me then that I'd be here 18 months later, I'd probably have told you that you needed psychiatric care."

"I actually feel pretty bad for you Rock."

"Huh?" Rock asked dumbfounded.

"Relationship like yours in the world you came from, you two would probably get married and start a baby factory. Out here, all that just seems like a waste of time."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's face it; there are bullets out there with our names on'em. What you two have, it's a beautiful thing, but people in our line of work; they usually don't make it to old age homes."

"I see what you mean." Trying to avoid gloom for one day, Rock promptly changed the subject, "Speaking of relationships, have you heard from Benny?"

"He and that girlfriend of his are working on another set of minting plates. Apparently she got access to a quality machine and having someone like Benny around to do computer work, I imagine they'll make quite a profit on those pieces. Who knows, maybe he'll strike it rich and give up this life."

Rock smiled and Dutch noticed, "What?"

"It's just that, I couldn't imagine ever wanting to go back to my old life. Knowing that every second I'm out here could be my last, it's frightening, but the adrenaline never stops flowing. I've actually been wondering if that could explain why everyone here drinks so much. We all need something to balance out the high that comes along with living in Roanapur."

"That's an interesting theory." Dutch replied with a laugh.

"Well I _was_ a year late but I _did_ go to college you know." Rock replied also laughing.

-

At the Yellow Flag, Eda and Revy sat at the bar and again Eda noticed Revy acting blatantly out of sorts, "Are you sure you're alright, you haven't even touched your drink."

"I said I'm fine goddammit. Just finish your drink so we can get the fuck out of here." Revy growled.

"I'm serious Revy, we piss and moan at each other, but we _are_ friends right? You _can_ talk to me you know."

"I'm talking to you alright? Now please just shut the fuck up, I'm fine."

A typical character of the Yellow Flag took a seat alongside Revy and began his come-on speech, "You're lookin' pretty good tonight Rebecca. I seen you in here with that business man, but since he ain't here, I'm guessin' he ain't taking care of business now is he? How about I take you back to my place and I'll show you what a real man can do to a woman like you?"

Without even looking, Revy drew her cutlass and blew a hole through his instep, a mess of gore and bone spraying from the tear in his shoe.

As he screamed, Revy spilt her drink down onto the open wound upping the pain.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH, I'll…" She drew the other cutlass just below his belt and slammed the other into his mouth.

The bar had silenced completely and she asked, "You'll what?"

The man struggled to make a few noises with the gun buried in his mouth and she continued, "What's that cocksucker? Cat got your fuckin' tongue?"

"Tell you what…" She cocked the hammer of the gun below his waist and his eyes widened, "…why don't you fuck off and me and the boys here will let you keep your head and your dick; sound good?"

The man nodded furiously and fell from the seat. She kept her focus on him as he hastily made his way out of the bar and slowly she turned back to face Bao, "Sorry about that."

Bao looked at her like she had ten heads. For years she'd been coming to that bar and she never offered him an apology for her destructive actions. Somewhat in a state of shock, Bao calmly replied, "Sure, don't worry about it."

"Revy, are you sure…" She cut her off, "Jesus fucking Christ Eda, are you fucking done with that drink or what?! C'mon move your fuckin' ass!!"

-

Night fell and Dutch and Rock sat back on the Lagoon enjoying a beer and a smoke.

"You ever think about it Rock?"

"Think about what?"

"You know, asking Revy to marry you?"

Rock smiled, "Sure, I've thought about it. I think about the whole package just like we talked about earlier. The girl, the house, the kids, I've thought of everything; even different scenarios for different places. But, it's like you said, doesn't seem like much of a point to it. She knows I love her, I know she loves me; what more can we really ask for out here?"

"I guess you're right." Dutch replied.

They sat in silence for a few seconds and Rock was clearly growing curious as to the motivation behind Dutch's question. Finally, his curiosity overtook him, "Hey Dutch, why do you ask?"

"No reason in particular. Just seems like one day, one of you might want to bid farewell to this life. When that day comes, it'd be nice to have a plan wouldn't it?"

Rock sat back in thought of Dutch's idea. How would she possibly react to a proposal?

-

"Are you sure about this? Your place is miles from here?" Eda shouted as Revy walked off into Roanapur, merely raising her hand waving Eda on.

She was genuinely concerned for Revy. She knew something was wrong but Rebecca was never one for sharing. She had no choice but to trust her friend knew what she was doing.

Revy walked through Roanapur's narrow corridors, her head slumped down, and her hands in her pockets. As she walked, she heard the sound of footsteps slowly approaching. Not thinking much of it, she continued through the corridors and finally turned a corner to find a line of men waiting for her.

She turned around to find the same scene had unfolded behind her. She was completely surrounded.

"Fuck…" She whispered to herself.

The man who had approached her earlier at the Yellow Flag hobbled out from the crowd that now surrounded her and raised a gun.

"The guns, drop'em!" He ordered.

"You'll have to shoot me first."

The man smiled, "Alright."

He squeezed the trigger sending a bullet clean through the side of Revy's abdomen. The shot stunned her dropping her to her knees and one of the man's subordinates kicked her in the back knocking her flat on her face and more importantly, ejecting her Cutlass from their holsters.

The man she had shot earlier hobbled over to her and one of his men handed him a baseball bat. Winding up with all his strength he whipped the bat into her side, the same side his shot had landed on, knocking the wind out of her and easily breaking several ribs. Her eyes opened wide in pain, her intense screams lost in her throat as her lungs lacked the air to force them from her lips.

"Not so fuckin' tough now are you cunt?!"

He hit her over and over again as she lye on the ground defenseless. Finally he dropped the bat and drew his gun once again, "Get up!"

Barely able to move, she struggled to press her hands to the pavement only to take a boot in the face by one of the men above her.

"I said get up!" He shouted again, one of his subordinates kicking her in the ribs.

"Pick'er up." He ordered.

Weakened beyond the point of even attempting to defend herself, his men lifted her as they were told and he began to beat her once again. Finally, he made the mistake of knocking her to the ground just a bit too close to where her Cutlass landed. As he realized how close she had landed to her guns, panic passed over the man who led the assault. On this night, she left the M92's cocked and locked and with her last bit of strength opened fire on all those around her.

Even after being beaten and with just one good eye, her aim was second to none. One by one, every one of her attackers fell to the ground dead as a doornail. As the man who had caused her so much pain struggled to get away, she fired the last two shots in the magazine, one missing altogether, the other blowing a hole through his hand.

As the man disappeared down the alley, Revy began the slow and painful process of getting to her feet. It took her nearly 10 minutes to travel the 7 yards to the street.

Luckily, she found a pay phone just outside the alley and dialed as she waivered in and out of consciousness.

"Eda…" She said weakly over the phone.

"_Revy?!"_

She was finally spent and dropped the phone as she fell to the pavement.

-

Revy lay on a table in a back room of the rip-off church. Sister Yolanda and Eda looked over her tortured and battered body.

"She's alive, lord knows how." Yolanda commented.

As the sister looked her over further, she noticed her cut-off shorts saturated with thick blood.

"Was she…" Eda could clearly see where Yolanda was looking and attempted to complete her sentence, "I don't think they had the chance."

"Well that's good to hear, but that wasn't my question I'm afraid."

"What?" Eda asked.

Yolanda closed her eyes and bowed her head, "I believe Miss Rebecca may have been pregnant."

Eda was shocked by Yolanda's conclusion. Revy had been acting "off" the whole night, she had probably just learned of her predicament herself. That's when it hit her, "Rock!"

Eda ran from the room as Yolanda and Ricardo began to tend to Revy's wounds.


	2. Chapter 2

Update: If anyone is interested, I've put up a short Black Lagoon/Silent Hill crossover that begins and ends at the start of this chapter : )

* * *

3 days later, Rock, Dutch, Eda and Yolanda sat at Revy's bedside. The gunslinger's body was covered to her neck with a sheet, her arms lye above the sheet and her head was bandaged around her forehead, and again across her left eye to keep it closed. The bit of her face that was exposed was littered with cuts and scrapes that had been cleaned but were still present and her arms were black and blue from knuckle to elbow. She was connected to an IV and being kept on a series of painkillers.

Her right eye flickered open as she came to and weakly asked, "Where am I?"

"You're at the church. Sister Eda brought you here 3 days ago." Rock replied with a sheet of tears in his eyes.

"That you Rock?" She asked, a smile just barely forming on her lips.

Rock returned the smile and took her hand, "I'm right here."

"I had the weirdest dream; I was pregnant. I was gonna have a baby…" A slight laugh just barely escaped her lips, "…imagine that."

Rock's tears finally fell from his eyes. Hard as he was, Dutch couldn't even look at her without losing it. Eda simply left the room.

"Dutch, Rock, would you please leave us?" Yolanda asked.

Rock nodded and leaned over to give Revy a gentle kiss on the cheek.

After Dutch and Rock closed the door to the room, Revy asked, "So how do I look sis?"

"Rebecca, you _were_ pregnant."

It started to come back to her in bits and pieces, "What?"

Yolanda bowed her head, "I'm very sorry to be the one to tell you. Surely there is no greater pain for a woman than that of losing a child."

"Rock does he…?" Revy asked.

"He does."

Revy's exposed eye filled with tears and she pushed on her lungs to get her voice out, loud as always, "Get him in here."

"Rebecca…" She cut the sister off in hysterics, "Just fucking get him!"

Yolanda closed her eyes and stood from Revy's bed, returning a few moments later with Rock, "I'll leave you two alone."

Rock and Revy stared at each other as they always had, so much love for each other in their eyes.

Revy collected herself and asked, "So you know?"

"I do." Rock replied through his tears.

As she built her rant, the cracks in her voice leveled out, "It's my fault. My fucking mouth, my temper; I pissed the guy off and he came after me."

The bandage covering her left eye began to soak through with tears as Rock replied, "Eda told me what happened; it wasn't your fault. A guy like that in a place like this, whether you shot him or not, as long as he didn't get what he wanted the result was going to be the same."

"I was stupid Rock. Eda offered to take me home and I just let'er go. It's my fault dammit!"

"You were confused Revy, it could've happened to any of us. I can't imagine how scared you were."

Her tears once again overtook her, "Why won't you just let me be responsible for this?! Why do you have to be so fucking good to me?! We were gonna have a kid Rock. We were gonna have a kid and _**I**_ lost it! Me, not Eda, not that fucking guy; I did!"

Rock's face was saturated in tears as he carefully leaned over her and took her into his arms.

For just a moment she accepted his comfort before once again losing her temper, "No, no, NO! Don't give me this shit, get the fuck off me! Get out!"

He pulled away from her and she screamed again as she banged her body back onto the bed with the little bit of strength she had and screamed, "I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!!!"

As Rock backed away from the bed, he saw a red spot forming on the sheet that covered her and ran to the door.

In the hall, he found Yolanda and Ricardo looking concerned after hearing Revy's screams. Rock's face was red with tears but he managed to collect himself, "I think she ripped her stitches please go help her!"

Yolanda and Ricardo quickly returned to Revy's room as Rock stood in the hall, Dutch not more than a few feet from him. Dutch leaned his head back exhaling a mouthful of smoke and Rock finally lost it.

The sparse contents of his stomach emptied onto the floor of this back hall in the church. As his vomiting slowed, Dutch asked quietly, "You alright Rock?"

He spit some last bits of vomit from his mouth and slowly straightened himself out, "I can't even begin to tell you how fucking far I am from alright."

Rock walked down the hall of the church towards the rear exit. He knew Revy needed to cool down, and seeing him was not going to let her do that.

"Where're you goin' Rock?" Dutch asked.

"To see a friend about a girl."

-

Alcohol flowed at Boss Chang's apartment and the type of party that might be expected of a man of Chang's rock star character, carried on.

A ring of the doorbell brought several of Chang's men to reach for their guns as they checked the peephole. They looked back to Chang who sat in the corner, a cigarette in his mouth, Shenhua at his right, a whore at his left, and a glass of booze in each hand.

"It's Rock from Lagoon!" One of his men shouted.

Chang smiled, "Well let him in! This is a party isn't it?"

They opened the door, guns at the ready, "You know the drill Rock."

He lifted his arms and they patted him down finding nothing as usual and offered him a smile, "Go on, have fun kid."

"Fun…" Rock muttered under his breath as he walked over to Boss Chang with voids in his eyes.

Slightly intoxicated, Chang didn't take notice of Rock's disheveled appearance, "Rock, its good to see you, please, have a drink."

"No thanks." Rock replied quietly.

Shenhua's eyes grew as she took him in, "Dai-lo, I think he come to discuss business."

Chang lowered his sunglasses getting a better look at Rock's face; now he saw it, "I see…" Chang leaned forward and raised his hand towards a door, "…please."

Rock and Shenhua followed Chang to a private room.

"You look like shit Rock, is everything alright?" Chang asked as he handed Rock a cigarette.

He took a puff off the cigarette and sat back. Pulling the cigarette from his mouth, he got lost staring at it for a moment.

"Rock?" Chang asked.

"Rebecca's been hurt." He replied, his eyes still lost on the cigarette.

Shenhua gasped and Chang replied every bit as concerned as a father would have been at learning of his daughter being harmed, "Is she alright?"

"What happen?" Shenhua added to Chang's inquiry.

Rock swallowed the lump in his throat as he prepared to tell them what had happened.

"Three days ago, Revy found out she was…" Tears began to form in his eyes, "…she was pregnant."

Shenhua raised her hand to her mouth as Rock continued, "She was terrified and she made a couple bad decisions. Some guy tried to pick her up at the Yellow Flag and she shot and humiliated him. If she had just killed him none of this would've happened, but…" Shenhua finished his thought, "She no thinking right."

Rock nodded, "The guy was waiting for her with a bunch of his men and they beat the hell out of her. She managed to get a hold of Eda and she brought her back to the church where Yolanda and Rico took care of her." He smiled slightly, "She's unbelievably strong that girl of mine. The life growing inside her though…"

Chang lowered his head out of respect, "Oh Jesus."

"She took out every one of his men, but she didn't get the guy who was responsible." Rock raised his eyes to face Chang and Shenhua, "I don't care what it costs me, I want him and I want him alive."

"Please Rock, what kind of noble criminal would I be if I were to charge you for something like this?"

"This my job Dai-Lo." Shenhua exclaimed, "She take bullet for me; I do this for her. What this guy look like?"

"He'll be the only one at the Yellow Flag on crutches with a bandaged foot and hand. Once you have him, bring him to our dock. Dutch and I will be waiting."

As Rock stood from the couch, Chang stood as well and offered Rock his hand which he accepted in a shake.

"I'm sorry about this son. Truly I am. Nothing will erase what's been done I'm afraid, but I promise you; we'll do what we can to ease the pain."

-

Rock returned to the church and found Dutch still standing watch at Revy's door.

"Where the fuck did you go?" He asked.

"To see Boss Chang. Shenhua is going after the guy that did this. She's going to bring him to the dock, to the Lagoon."

Dutch turned away and lowered his head, "I see. If you're looking for my permission to make a mess'a this guy Rock, consider it given. Hope you don't mind if I join you."

The darkness that had been building in Rock as he lived in Roanapur crept to the surface, "By all means."

As the merriment of planning the torture session wore off, Rock asked, "Any word on her condition?"

Yolanda appeared from another room off the hallway and replied, "She's sleeping. Brother Ricardo was able to close her wounds once again, but I recommend you two not see each other until her wounds have begun to heal."

Amazingly he kept his cool when talking to Yolanda, "Please, I need…" She cut him off, "I know how hard this must be but you need to give her time. She loves you dear boy…"

Rock raised his head at hearing her words and she continued, "…just give her wounds time to heal."

Rock nodded and Eda appeared behind Yolanda, "Rock, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Rock and Eda retreated to a separate room in the church and Eda asked, "So?"

"So what?"

"Dutch told me you went to see Chang. What happened?"

"Shenhua is going to the Yellow Flag to look for the guy who did this." Rock replied.

"Is she leaving from Chang's place?"

"I imagine so, that's where I found her."

"I'm going to meet her there."

"But…" Eda cut him off, "I know what this guy looks like Rock, I can help her."

Rock was silent for a moment before closing his eyes, "Thank you sister."

"My pleasure."

As Eda turned to leave the room she paused at the door and turned back to face Rock, "She's going to be alright Rock."

Rock raised his head to face her, "No Eda, she's not. She _was_ getting better. She was finally getting a taste for life and now, that's all gone."

Eda walked back over to Rock and slapped him across the face. As he reeled from the slap, she grabbed his jaw locking his eyes with hers, "Listen good shit for brains; that girl cares more for you than anything or anyone in this world. Did she even tell you what happened between her and Balalaika?"

Rock's eyes narrowed, "What?"

"When you two went to New York; she and Balalaika were alone in that limo for a few minutes before they went in to confront Verrochio." Eda smiled, "She actually swore to the Kapitan herself that she would personally exact vengeance on her if she ever raised a hand to you again."

"Why wouldn't she…" Eda cut him off with a smile, "Don't miss my point Rock. Revy is willing to go to hell and back for you. Love like that, it doesn't fade on account of something like this; it grows stronger."

Rock nodded and Eda once again walked to the door, "I'm going to help her bring this guy back to you, then he'll pay for what he's done. I swear on my life he will."


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours later, Dutch and Rock waited outside the Lagoon. The sky was cloudless and the full moon loomed overhead.

"It's a good night. Full moon oughta bring all the crazies out for our little party." Dutch commented and turned to Rock, "You sure you're ready for this?"

Rock smiled slightly, "I've never been a violent man. Look at me, shirt buttoned and tucked in properly, full Windsor around my neck, $150 belt around my waist; I'm a suit, a pencil pusher. But living here, it's only a matter of time before all the shit we put up with on a daily basis boils to the surface. When that happens, all that's left is a sadistic fuck that gets his kicks from watching another man beg for his life. Am I ready for this?" Rock chuckled, "I could practically taste his blood."

Dutch paused for a moment before responding, "That's pretty fucked up Rock."

Rock took a long drag off a cigarette and replied, "But its rather poetic isn't it?"

As Rock finished his thought, two Mercedes and one of Balalaika's vans rounded a shipping container and headed towards the dock.

"Here comes the party now." Dutch replied.

"What is…" Dutch cut him off, "You really didn't think Boss Chang would stay mum on this little get-together did you?"

Shenhua and Eda exited the back of a van holding the man who had attacked Revy. He was bleeding, bound and gagged as they dragged him to the dock. Sawyer too exited the van, and Boss Chang himself as well as Balalaika exited the two Mercedes.

Rock smiled and pulled one of Revy's Cutlass from behind him. Since they'd been together, Revy had showed him all the workings of her two favorite weapons just in case he one day needed them. He pulled the slide back to check the chamber and cocked the hammer.

Seeing as how he was standing right next to him and saw Rock prep the gun, Dutch asked, "You cool Rock?"

"Just being prepared."

As they came closer to the Lagoon, Rock commented on the man Shenhua and Eda carried, "To think, of all the people we've dealt with and this piece of shit did so much damage."

"He probably had two dozen men with him Rock. Revy's quite a girl, but sometimes raw luck just runs out."

Eda and Shenhua boarded the Lagoon and dropped the man on his face, his bound and wounded hands unable to catch him as he fell.

"Where you want him?" Shenhua asked as the rest of the party joined them on the Lagoon's deck.

Rock looked down at him and slowly knelt beside him. He was still conscious as Rock spoke to him quietly, "Tonight, you're going to die. My only regret is that by sunrise, we'll have finished with you. For what you've done I only wish I could keep you alive for days."

He raised his hand and smashed the Cutlass down on the back of his head knocking him out.

-

At the church, Revy was awake while Ricardo and Yolanda tended to her dressings. Her head was slumped to her right side, the regret of what she had said to Rock earlier eating away at her second by second.

As Yolanda was about to leave the room, Revy asked, "Sister?"

"Yes Rebecca?"

"Rock, is he…" She paused in her guilt, "…is he here?"

"Rock, Dutch and Eda have all left for the evening."

"Where did they go?"

"I believe they've arranged for several of your friends and accomplices to treat the man who did this to you to a long night of pain before they send him off to god."

Revy smiled slightly, "Sister? What do you think of me?"

Yolanda returned to Revy's bedside and took her bruised hand into hers, "Why do you ask my dear?"

"I've done nothing to deserve your care sister. I don't believe in the god you cherish so dearly. Shit, you tell me that my friends and the man I would die for are about to torture and kill the son-of-a-bitch who did this to me, and look at me; I'm smiling. What does that make me sister? What does your god have to say about me?"

"The Lord forgives…" Revy cut her off quietly, "That's not what I'm asking sister."

Yolanda paused as she thought of a suitable passage for this situation. She raised her eyes to meet Revy's, "And I shall carry out great vengeance on them and punish them in my wrath. Then they will know that I am the Lord, when I lay my vengeance upon them."

"Ezekiel 25:17?"

Yolanda smiled, "I didn't suspect you to know the bible Rebecca."

Revy coughed out a few chuckles as she closed her one good eye, "I don't, but I've seen Pulp Fiction about a hundred times sister. Hate to burst your bubble, but I'd say 90% of the world knows those words because of Quentin Tarantino, not god."

Again Yolanda smiled, "The means by which you know them is irrelevant so long as you understand their meaning."

"And what meaning is that?" Revy asked.

"The Lord too knows vengeance and too carries out retribution on those whom need it delivered."

-

Aboard the Lagoon, Shenhua stood between Rock and the man who had assaulted and nearly killed Revy. The floors of the Brig were prepared for the evening's festivities, a layer of plastic covering nearly every surface.

"What you want cut off first?" Shenhua asked Rock.

"First, I want his name."

"You…" She grabbed his jaw bring his eyes to meet hers, "…stupid fuck! You tell me your name!" Shenhua ordered.

She pulled the gag from his mouth and as soon as his mouth was free, he spit at her, her eyes closing tight. Wiping his spit from her face, she raised one of her blades to his throat and bent down to his level, "You tell me what I ask you or I say 'Fuck this party' and make small holes till you bleed to death."

Again he spit in her face. She backed away from him, and again wiped his spit from her face. She pulled her other blade and whipped them away from one another in a spray of blood. She had cut from his lips into his cheeks nearly two inches on both sides of his face and he screamed in agony.

Through his screams and cries, a name could be heard, "WILLY!!"

Balalaika took the gag from Shenhua and pulled it tightly against the fresh wounds of his now widened mouth, his muffled screams growing in intensity. The gag quickly turned red as his blood drained onto it and Rock quietly continued over his screams, "Thank you."

"My pleasure. Would you mind?" Balalaika asked as she lifted a switchblade into view.

The torture continued all through the night, each of those who had come to take part in the killing taking the time to say their piece to him.

Chang took Willy's hair into his hand, using it to pull his head back as he calmly addressed him, "That girl is like a daughter to me. Rest assured you're getting off easy you fucking bastard."

He pulled one of his guns, pressed it to Willy's collar and blew all the bone and tissue in its path apart.

Dutch didn't need a gun when his turn came; his fists were all he needed. Of all that had been done to him, Rock couldn't help but watch on slightly unsettled as Dutch pummeled him. One thing was for sure, he'd never piss the boss off again.

"Easy now Dutch. You wouldn't want to end the party early would you?" Balalaika asked bringing Eda to the plate.

Eda stood before him and it took him nearly a minute to raise his head to see her. He was nearly incapable of breathing he had been beaten so badly. Nearly every inch of his body was stained with blood and Eda would certainly only make those stains darker.

After he had raised his head, she simply smashed it back down with the butt end of her Glock.

"To make this even I'd have to kill you and your kid. Do you have a kid you fuck?"

He swung his head side-to-side and Eda merely punch him in the face knocking the chair he was tied to back, eliciting a groan from him.

"Rock?" Dutch asked.

"Yeah, it's time."

Rock stood from the back of the room and Eda backed away from Willy's body. He closed in on the man who lye on the floor of the brig all-but-dead. The Cutlass shook in his hand as he cocked the hammer. His sweat soaked fingers squirmed on the grip and trigger he tried so hard to pull. His eyes filled with tears and he lost it. Rock could never be like them. As Yukio had told him months ago, his place would always be in the twilight.

He lowered the gun and decocked it as Chang and Balalaika stepped forward, their weapons raised in search of his permission.

He closed his tear riddled eyes and nodded, the multiple gunshots ceasing Willy's moans and groans, bringing a cold silence about the room.

Rock fell to his knees dropping the Cutlass to his side. His head fell into his hands and his tears flowed harder than ever. Every person in the room had been on the dealing end of death hundreds of times. Some of them were capable of things far worse than what had happened here tonight entirely on their own. But above these things, they all knew loss. The feeling of crippling emptiness that came with great loss and under the full moon of this cloudless night, the cold blood of Roanapur's criminals warmed to offer their friend comfort.

-

Rock returned to the church as the sun rose.

He snuck into Revy's room and walked over to the bed to find she was asleep. On a table at the side of a bed was a letter, written in barely legible script by a doctor. Yolanda must have had a professional examine her. While Rock was no doctor, he could make out bad news when he saw it.

"…_future conception will be impossible…"_

Just as his tears had ceased, he once again began to cry at reading those words. He dropped the letter back onto the table and sat on her bed while she slept. He could see just by the color of her face that she had been crying intensely, there was no doubt in his mind that she knew as well.

He took her hand and he quietly spoke, "It's done. The guy that did this; he's dead. You know how you said I'll never know what it means to be you? I really thought tonight I might get a glimpse of that, but all I found were more questions. I can't even begin to comprehend how it can be so easy for you to pull a trigger."

He closed his eyes, "I wanted so badly to punish him for what he did to you, but I couldn't do it. He took something from us, something we'll never get back, and I still failed to do what felt so right in my heart."

His tears ran down his cheeks, "In New York, you asked me how I could love you after the things you've done. How could you love me after what I've failed to do?"

Her hand gently tightened around his as she spoke, "Did you forget what I told you in the alley?"

"Wha?"

"I need you to be you…" She turned her head to face him and opened her good eye, "…so I can want to be normal."

Rock leaned down to her and gave her a gentle kiss. A few seconds later, he pulled away from her and knelt at the side of the bed, her head just barely able to follow him.

He pulled a box from his pocket and as he opened it Revy quickly commented, "Rock, no, no…" He cut her off, "For once, _you_ shut up."

Revy closed her good eye and Rock continued, "Do you love me?"

She was silent for a moment as tears filled her eye, "I do."

"I'm crazy about you Revy. If something happens to one of us, I want the other to know how important they were to the remaining. I want you to marry me."

"Rock…" Her tears fell down her cheeks, "…I'm worthless. I've got nothing left to give you. Nothing a wife should give a husband. I can't give you a kid, I can't give you a happily ever after…"

Again he cut her off, "I don't want a happily ever after Revy, I want to be happy right now."

Revy's tears continued to pour down her cheeks and Rock asked, "So what do you say?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Move your fuckin' ass Revy!" Eda shouted in the halls of the Lagoon.

"I can't get this fuckin' thing tied up." Revy shouted from her room.

"Jesus Christ, open the door bitch!" Eda shouted banging on the door.

Revy opened the door for Eda and when she entered her room, Eda stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of her friend. Revy was dressed in a white and gold Cheongsam, similar to the dress Rock had bought her though with a veil and other frilly bits. Her hair was tied up behind her as it had been months ago in New York, short curly strands dangling in her face. Her skin still bore some indication of the bruises she suffered during the attack a full month later, though most had healed completely.

At Eda's reaction to Revy's appearance, Revy asked with panic on her face, "What? Is something wrong?"

"I just…I never knew."

Revy turned to face the mirror in her room, her hands raised to her face in search of something out of place, "Knew what?!"

Eda smiled, "I just never saw how beautiful you were beneath the guns and attitude."

Revy smiled slightly as she turned her back to Eda, the troublesome lacing present for Eda, "So can you help me tie this fucker or what?"

-

On the other end of the Lagoon, Dutch observed Rock as he finished fixing his bowtie, "Lookin' good Rock."

Rock smiled in the mirror, "Thanks." He turned to face Dutch, "Thanks for doing this."

"I did offer didn't I?"

"Still, I appreciate it."

"You just do what you've been doing and you keep that girl happy, you understand?"

"I will." Rock replied with a smile before giving Dutch a manly hug.

-

On the deck of the Lagoon, chairs were set up to form an aisle. Seated were some of Roanapur's most known and feared faces, Balalaika, Comrade Boris, Shenhua, Bao, etc…

Among them, Benny sat beside Jane and checked his watch, "10:30. I can barely believe he was even able to wake her up this early let alone get her to agree to this."

"I don't know how he's going through with it to be honest. I couldn't get away from her fast enough after I met her." Jane scoffed as she folded her arms in a huff.

"Rock and Revy are…complicated. It's hard to explain, but they compliment each other really well. Revy's really uptight and Rock is cool and calm. He's always there for her to keep her grounded in reality." Benny replied.

"Complicated?" Jane replied as thought it was the only word she heard, "She seems like a complete head case."

Benny began to take offense to Jane's Revy bashing, "She can be tough to get along with but try not to forget she _is_ my friend."

Jane winced having realized she had gone to far, "I'm sorry, it's just that…after having her gun pointed at me for nearly 20 minutes, I kinda lost the wanting to give her a chance."

"Eh, 20 minutes isn't that bad really. She probably has a gun on Rock half the time they're together. You get used to it. Her bark is…" Benny realized what he was saying, "…well no, her bite is actually way worse, but she does have a threshold…" again he caught himself, "…well no, that's not quite right either."

"What the fuck?! How long is the going to take huh?!" Abgrego shouted receiving a slap on the back of the head courtesy of Balalaika.

A couple of minutes passed before Dutch appeared on deck wearing a very fine suit, Rock following and taking his place at the head of the aisle.

With little in the way of preparations and adornments, Dutch began the ceremonies, "I'm afraid we don't have any music out here, but if you'll please turn around…" Dutch smiled as he got first glimpse of his friend in her dress, "…here she comes."

The small audience stood and turned to the rear of the ship where Boss Chang held Revy's arm as he walked with her toward the aisle.

She once again mesmerized rock as she approached. Words or pictures could never do her justice. She blushed as her peers focused on her as she walked down the aisle. She came to Rock's side and Boss Chang gave her a kiss on the cheek before taking his seat beside Balalaika.

Rock took her hand into his and she gave him an excited smile.

"Friend's, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye. In fact I think everyone of us has pointed a gun at every other one of us at one time or another. But for today, we're forgetting all that. Today we're here to celebrate two people who have somehow managed to fall in love in this shit hole city. I've known Revy for a long time and to be honest, I think I've only really started to know her since she's been with Rock. He brings out a side of her that I never knew existed. Likewise, she's brought out a side in Rock that truthfully, I'd rather he keep hidden."

The audience chuckled slightly and Dutch continued with a smile, "But, you put them together and…well, what can you say; magic happens. I've never seen either of them as happy as they are when they're with each other, and I couldn't think of two people who deserve this more than these two right here."

The audience clapped at Dutch's speech and he asked, "I've been told they wrote their own vows for each other so Rock, if you wouldn't mind?"

Rock turned to face Revy and took her hands into his. He took a deep breath struggling to make this sound as heartfelt as possible as opposed to sounding like a recital, "Revy, when I first met you, I was scared to death. I was almost certain that every day of those first 6 months would have been my last. But, as time passed, I started to see a side of you that was buried beneath the hard exterior. The more I saw that side, the more I noticed I was looking for it, and before I knew it, you were all I could think about. All the things you did and said to me, no matter how harsh they were, they didn't matter. I was already crazy about you and nothing in this world or this place can or will change that. I love you Rebecca."

Balalaika of all people wore a sheet of tears in her eyes and Revy was awash in tears.

As she wiped the tears from her eyes, Dutch asked, "Revy?"

"Rock…" She began only to cut herself off, "…Ah, fuck. Why'd you have to do that so good, now mine are gonna suck."

"Revy…" Dutch said as somewhat of a warning.

"Fuck, alright here goes…" She collected herself and began, "Rock, after all I've put you through these past few months, I can't believe you're still here. Not only are you still here, but you've stayed with me always. You always try to get through to me, to help me when things are hard. You're my best friend. Looking back, I don't know how I survived without you for so long. You give me a reason to wake up every morning. To see your smile, to hold your hand, to hear your voice; I love you so much Rock. I can't wait to be your wife."

The audience, Rock, and Dutch; they were all a complete mess of tears.

"Jesus Christ, I can't fuckin' take this. Rock do you?"

"I do."

"Revy do you?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, now please…" Dutch fixed his glasses and smiled, "…give that girl a kiss."

The audience stood and gave a round of applause as Rock and Revy wrapped each other in their arms, sharing their first kiss as husband and wife.

They pulled apart a few seconds later sharing a tight embrace.

Revy whispered in his ear, "I love you so much."

Rock returned the whisper, "I love you too Revy."

-

A few hours later, the wedding had moved to the Yellow Flag which Bao had closed to the public, and Balalaika had surrounded with armed guards.

The Wedding party sat at the bar knocking back drinks, sharing stories and laughing for hours. Tomorrow, things would return to normal and the cold blood of Roanapur would flow once again, but tonight, the criminals that kept the wheels of Roanapur turning were nothing more than friends and colleagues.

Boss Chang stood from the bar and raised his glass, "If I could have your attention, I've prepared a little something."

The crowd quieted down and Chang cleared his throat before he began, "I've known Rebecca longer than all of you. I found her stowed away on one of my ships some time ago and at the time, I was going through one of the worst parts of my life. Then I found this cold vessel of a girl and all of a sudden, I had a set of ears I for some reason felt comfortable talking to. She grew up before my eyes and in time, she started to open up to me. She became the protégé I never knew I needed, and before I knew it; she had fixed me. Now here we are almost 15 years later, and again, someone who was thrust into this world has become a welcome pair of ears."

He turned his attention directly to Rock, "I don't know how you did it son, but the girl you married today, she's not the broken little girl I took in all those years ago. She's become an amazing woman, and she might have never gotten this chance if you never came into her life. Just as I owe her my life, she owes you hers. To Rock and Revy everyone, let's hear it."

The Wedding party offered up a round of applause and began to ring their glasses together bringing Rock and Revy's smiles to meet yet again.

Bao switched the jukebox on and as they held each other, Rock asked his wife, "How did we get here?"

"I pulled a gun on you, remember?" Revy replied seriously, before losing out to her smile.

She wrapped her arms around Rock's neck and brought their lips to meet once again.

* * *

That's it for this one. If you made it this far I hope you enjoyed it.

I know I went OC in this chapter and I apologize, but after what I put them through in the first three, I felt they REALLY needed some happiness and so, I broke the rules a bit. I'm not sure if this spells the end for these tales of Rock and Revy. It feels bittersweet to me, and just as I felt I didn't know where to go after Round Two, I'm not sure I know where to go from here.

Anyway, to those who have followed these four tales of mine, I thank you : )


End file.
